Atak 15-metrowej siostry
|premieramiedzynarodowa= |odcinekpokrewny="Ogrodowe akwarium" |poprzedni = "Końcówki świata" |następny = "Ogrodowe akwarium" }} Chłopcy opracowują eliksir powiększający, aby pomóc Baljeet'owi wygrać konkurs na największego arbuza. Używa go jednak Fretka, aby zostać gwiazdą reklam kosmetyków "Supermłoda". Niestety płyn jest za mocny i Fretka rośnie do 15 metrów. Tymczasem Dundersztyc chce pokryć festiwal "najgorszym zapachem w historii ludzkości". Fabuła |left|200pxFretka i Stefa znajdują się w pokoju Fretki. Czytają magazyn "Super młoda". Dowiadują się, że konkurs na Super młodą rozpocznie się w ich mieście. Fretka postanawia się zgłosić. Ze Stefą zaczynają wybierać strój. Na podwórku Fineasz i Ferb dostają sygnał od Baljeet'a, żeby przyszedł na festiwal bo potrzebuje ich pomocy przy arbuzie. Fineasz zgadza się i z Ferbem ruszają na festiwal. Pepe przedostaje się do bazy przez staw. Major Monogram informuje go, że Dundersztyc znów coś kombinuję. Pepe rusza na misję. Tymczasem Fineasz i Ferbem spotykają Baljeet'a na festynie. Ferb wyciąga swój zestaw małego chemika. Fineasz z Ferbem zaczynają stworzyć Eliksir wzrostu, by arbuz Baljeet'a urósł. Ale gdy polali tylko kroplę, arbuz niewiele urósł. Fineasz twierdzi, że muszą poczekać. right|200pxFretka przybywa na festyn na konkurs. Założycielka "Super Młodej"- Blanca Dishon twierdzi, że Fretka jest za niska by zostać super młodą. Fretka kupuje ich kosmetyki i zrozpaczona dzwoni do matki. Fretka zauważa Fineasza i Ferba wraz z Baljeet'em. Zabiera im eliksir wzrostu. Nalewa na siebie i rośnie o kilka centymetrów. Arbuz robi się coraz większy tak samo jak Fretka zaczyna rosnąć.coraz bardziej. Wkrótce Fretka ma ponad 50 m wzrostu. Biegnie do namiotu by się ukryć i podchodzi do Fineasza i Ferba. Chłopcy nie wierzą w to co widzą. Fretka twierdzi, że nigdy nie będzie super młodą i zapłakana idzie do "Domu dziwadeł". left|200pxPepe wchodzi do Spółki Zło Dundersztyca i jest łapany w pułapkę dla niemowląt. Dundersztyc stworzył urządzenie, dzięki któremu zasmrodzi cały festyn i nikt nie będzie korzystał z jego łazienki. Do swojego inatora użył pieluch swojej siostrzenicy. Fretka wspina się po wieżowcu razem z facetem od dziwadeł przebranego za goryla (odwrotna wersja King-Konga). right|200pxDundersztyc wewnątrz spółki zło pokazuje Pepe jego nowy inator. Kiedy Fretka jest na szczycie budynku, zauważa ją założycielka Super młodej i chce by dołączyła do niej. Fretka nie słyszy więc każe jej wejść na jej rękę. Założycielka mówi, że z Fretką nikt nie będzie mógł jej przybić i będzie bogata przez sprzedawane kosmetyki. Ale facet od Dziwadeł się z nią nie zgadzał i zaczynają się kłócić. Fretka ich uspokaja i zaczyna tłumaczyć, że coś zrozumiała. Uświadomiła sobie, że chcą wykorzystywać ludzi. Fretka się odmeldowuję i schodzi na dół by pobiec do mamy. Fretka zostawia eliksir wzrostu i przez pomyłkę trafia w ręce Dundersztyca. I zamieniają się dwa eliksyry-smrodu i wzrostu. Fretka ma zamiar pokazać mamie co zrobili jej Fineasz i Ferb. Dundersztyc w tym czasie odpala maszynę i wszystko staję się gigantyczne. Dzięki czemu wygląda, że nic się nie zmieniło. Fretka wbiega do domu, ale mama nie widzi nic nadzwyczajnego. Pepe ucieka ze spółki zło dzięki pomocom ryb agentów i uruchamia smrodonator. Przez to, że wszystko stało się duże, Baljeet nie wygrał konkursu na największego arbuza i idzie powiesić zasłony hańby. Zakończenie Scenariusz By zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka kliknij tutaj. Piosenki * Super młoda Galeria Stałe fragmenty Za młody na... Kwestia Ferba Co robicie? brak Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! brak Gdzie jest Pepe? Wejście do kryjówki Pepe Nie widać momentu wejścia, jednak wspomniane jest, że wchodzi przez dno oczka wodnego sąsiadów. Dżingiel zła Pamiętne cytaty Inne informacje * Po raz pierwszy pojawiają się Luzacy - śpiewacy Dżingla Dundersztyca. * Jest to pierwszy odcinek drugiego sezonu gdzie Baljeet pojawia się bez Buforda. * Do agencji O.B.F.S. dołączają nowi członkowie - ryby. * Po raz pierwszy pojawia się Blanca Dishon. Powiązanie z serią * W odcinku "Żywy film" Fretka wzrosła o 50 m jako by pokonać dobro (Była przedstawiona jako Świronatorka - czarny charakter). * Odcinek może rozgrywać się po kilku dniach od wydarzenia z Marsa ("Festyniarski festyn naukowy"). Aluzje * Atak kobiety o 50 stopach wzrostu - tytuł odcinka może być nawiązaniem do tego filmu z 1958 r. * Batman - kiedy Baljeet używa holoframu, by skontaktować się z Fineaszem i Ferbem, to Fineasz woła: Sygnał Bajleet'a! Jest to odniesienie do Batmana. * King Kong - gdy Fretka wdrapuje się na wieżowiec jest to aluzją do King Konga. * Gwiezdne wojny: część IV – Nowa nadzieja - gdy Baljeet daje znak Fineaszowi i Ferbowi, wyświetla im się za pomocą urządzenia, a dodatkowo mówi podobną kwestię do tej jak księżniczka Leia prosi Obi-Wan Kenobi i Luke'a o pomoc. Błędy * thumb|Linda ma przezroczystą szyję?Dundersztyc mówił, że te pieluchy są po jego siostrzenicy, jednak w żadnym odcinku nie jest wspominane, że ma siostrę, a gdyby chodziło o Rogera, to po pierwsze - byłaby to bratanica, a po drugie - Roger póki co nie ma żony. * Linda ma przejrzystą szyję, kiedy rozmawia z Fretką. * To dziwne, że Dundersztyc ma Banjo a w odcinku "Urodziny mamy" twierdzi, że nienawidzi instrumentów na literę "B". * Piętro Dundersztyca było w tym odcinku dużo niżej niż zwykle. Nawigacja en:Attack of the 50 Foot Sister es:El Ataque de la Gigante Candace pt-br:Ataque da Irmã Gigante